looking_for_stellafandomcom-20200214-history
Matty Lancastor
Matéo "Matty" René Sebastian Phobetor Lancastor is the fourth child and youngest son between Rhiannon Mac Cnáimhín and G.P. Lancastor, and the youngest of triplets with his older brother's being Edward and Ziggy. He has two sister's one older named Annabel and one younger sister named Sarai. Backstory Earl Life Appearance Matéo is an attractive young man that has a strong jawline, dark brown hair and hazel/green eyes with long eyelashes and nice eyebrows. He looks very much like the mixture of his parents he gets his tall, attractive, and fairly well built with lean muscles from his father. He also got his full, lush lips also from his father. Personality Matéo seems to have an obsession with cars. Doesn't matter if it is a toy car, an actual car or even a child hair salon seat that is shaped like a car as long as there is a steering wheel he will want to get behind it and take control of it. When G.P. and the triplets run into a family at the park with a fancy ride in toy car G.P. asked the family if they can ride in it for a moment which the family was nice enough to offer. While his brothers quietly ride in the back as passengers Matéo took control of the steering wheel and refuse to let dad steer the car. When it was time to return the toy car to the family Matéo refused to let go and threw a tantrum. Powers Basic Powers * Magic: User has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. ** Spell Casting: User can cast spells, an action that allows one to magically alter reality to varying extents. It is often a series of words that take effect when spoken, though others are able to cast spells merely by thinking, with gestures, with magical objects or through a ritual of some sort. ** Potion Making: User can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. Some potions come in different forms of liquid, such as jelly, stew, brew, or even soup. They can also be made into solid form, often pills, powder, candy, and possibly drugs. Individual Powers * Shapeshifting: He has the ability either is or can transform into animals, whether partially or completely, as well as use the abilities, traits and appearance/physiology of animals by rearranging their own DNA structure. They are able to transform into animals that exist, alien animals and/or animals that are extinct, such as Dinosaurs. Relationships Lovers Family Friends Enemies Etymology * Trivia * His middle name is Phobeter who is the spirit of nightmares, who takes shape of animals Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lancastor Family Category:York Family Category:Mac Cnáimhín Family Category:Wizards Category:Special Ability Category:Dangerous Ability Category:Johannes Dormitory Category:English Individuals Category:Sebastian House Category:St. Endor's School for Magic Category:Zweilt Royal Academy Category:Alala Category:Irish Individuals Category:Agnikinesis Category:Children Category:Vampires Category:Aristocrats Category:Half Blood